Je ne t'aime pas
by lasurvolte
Summary: Sasuke est en vacances, mais une mauvaise surprise l'attend...


**Titre :** Je ne t'aime pas

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas

La chanson est à Zazie (enfin je pense) et c'est _je ne t'aime pas_

**Résumé :** Sasuke est en vacances, mais il découvre une mauvaise surprise…

**Genre :** songfic

**Couple :** Même si ça paraît être un Sasusaku, c'est bel et bien un narusasu

**Note :** la chanson est en italique, désolé pour les fautes… mes commentaires sont entre parenthèse…

* * *

_J'étais à l'hôtel Beau Rivage  
Un nid douillet face a la plage_

Sasuke prenait des vacances. Il était à la mer. Avec l'argent qu'il avait, il s'était payé la meilleure chambre avec la plus belle vue. Le lit était bien moelleux, ah qu'il se sentait bien.

_J'aurai pu croire au paradis  
Tout seul au fond de se grand lit_

Le voilà donc couché dans une chambre luxueuse, en vacance, sans mission, sans emmerdeuse aux cheveux roses ou chiante blonde pour lui courir après pour lui pourrir la vie. Pas de serpent en vue pour s'accaparer son corps. Pas de grand frère massacreur pour venir tuer sa tranquillité. Pas de professeur pervers pour lui faire la morale. Pas de roux schizo (comment il parle de Gaara lui) pour venir lui dire « on a les mêmes yeux ». Pas de crétin blond mangeur de ramen mais ça ça lui manquait un peu. A part ce petit détail tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Bref c'était le paradis.

_Mais voila j'ai ouverts les yeux  
Et par malheur on était deux_

Donc Sasuke tout heureux, pour une fois, s'étend dans son lit, s'étale, étend bien les bras. Et tout à coup, oh ! Malédiction. Il sent quelqu'un à côté de lui. Il grimace et hésite à ouvrir les yeux. Après avoir compté courageusement jusqu'à trois : un, deux, deux un quart, deux et demi, deux trois quart, presque trois mais pas encore, on s'approche du trois, 2,999999, euh… Trois… Il ouvrit les yeux. HORREUR ! Sakura était là, à côté de lui dans le lit et dormait tranquillement. Il cligna des yeux, ça ne pouvait être qu'un sale cauchemar. Mais non elle ne disparaissait pas. NOOOOOOON… Malheur de malheur… Qui avait put le maudire à ce point pour mettre Sakura dans sont lit en pleines vacances ? (L'autatrice pauvre tâche).

_Je rêvais de vivre sans toi_

Lui qui pensait enfin être débarrassé de cette fille collante aux cheveux étrangement rose… La voilà qui… Argh… Dormait dans son lit…

Lui qui voulait vivre loin d'elle, sans elle, a tout jamais. Qu'elle disparaisse de sa vie pour toujours. Pourquoi pourquoi ?

_Mais tu étais nu sous mes draps_

Bon il relativise, qu'elle soit là c'est pas si grave, il lui suffira juste de la virer une fois réveillé point barre. Alors il tire sur la couverture… Et… AHHHHHHHH ! Elle était nue… Elle était nue dans son lit. Là il se posa quelques questions… Qu'avait-il pu bien faire la nuit dernière. Bon sang il ne se souvenait de rien. Est-ce qu'ils auraient ? Nan, nan, impossible, impossible… Du calme Sasuke, du calme. Tout va s'expliquer quand cette fille va se réveiller.

- SAKURA DEBOUT !

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

_Je ne t'aime pas  
C'est plus fort que moi_

- Oh ! Sasuke-kun c'était tellement bien la nuit d'hier.

Bon sang, alors ils l'avaient vraiment fait. GAAAAAAAAH il avait fait un truc avec cette fille… Alors que son seul et unique rêve était de le faire avec Naruto. NAAAAAN, quel monde cruel.

- Sakura, on a fait une connerie là !

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Je suis pas amoureux de toi, du tout, du tout !

- Mais hier…

- Oui bah nan, oublie tout ça !

_J'aimerai crier que je t'aime  
Je crois bien que j'ai un problème_

En y pensant, c'est sûr que se serait plus facile s'il aimait la jeune fille, au moins il serait pas dégoûter de la vie avec des graves envies de suicides. Que son frère massacre son clan passe encore mais là… Là… Non, c'était vraiment trop.

_Je ne t'aime pas  
C'est plus fort que moi_

- Euh Sasuke-kun, tu n'as pas aimé alors ?

- C'est pas ça, je me souviens même plus !

- Quoi ?

- Ecoute, fait comme si on avait rien fait, parce que vraiment je ne t'aime pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que, parce que… Mais parce que je t'aime pas c'est tout.

_Les larmes qui coulent sur tes joues  
C'est pas facile à dire mais je m'en fous_

Sakura se met alors à pleurer, parce que Sasuke a osé profiter d'elle pour la jeter après. Bon sang quel gougeât. Le pauvre brun craque en voyant les larmes de la jeune fille et cherche le moyen le plus rapide pour en finir avec la vie : se jeter de la fenêtre avec une grenade dégoupillé à la main tout en se saignant les veines ou alors prendre des cachetons en se noyant dans son bain une corde autour du cou ?

- Sakura arrête de pleurer

- Moiiiin, snieurf, t'es, snirf snirf, méchaaant

Bordel elle va arrêter de pleurer où c'est elle qu'il va tuer. Il s'en fout de ses larmes, elle est juste très chiante de pousser des couinements. C'est lui qui devrait pleuré tiens, c'est lui la victime dans cette histoire.

_Avec horreur dans ton sourire  
J'ai lu l'amour et le désir_

- Bon euhhh… Sakura maintenant qu'on l'a fait, bah…Voilà quoi… Sèche tes larmes…

Il essaye d'être gentil, juste pour qu'elle arrête cinq minutes ses jappements chiant. Et ça fonctionne. Sauf que Sakura commence à s'y croire et sourit. Même que Sasuke peut voir son petit regard pervers. Non vraiment c'est horrible horrible.

_Alors en fermant les paupières  
J'ai aussi éteint la lumière_

- Bon bonne nuit Sakura.

Il éteint la lumière et se met tout au bout du lit. Hors de question qu'elle le touche ou qu'elle l'approche. Il refuse même de la voir. Bouh ! Non mais dire qu'elle avait eut un regard vicieux ! Ah ! Mais quelle horreur. Comment avait-il put coucher avec elle… Alors qu'il s'en souvenait même pas. Bon il ferait mieux de dormir, pour put y penser ! Voilà c'est ça dormir !

_Je n'ai cédé à tes caresses  
Que par fatigue et par paresse_

Sauf que soudain tout à coup brusquement : il sent une main se poser sur son postérieur. Oh ! Qu'un dieu lui vienne en aide. Cette fille essaye de le violer. Bon sang dire qu'il était censé être en vacance et que cette chose aux cheveux roses osaient mettre une main sur là où seul Naruto aurait le droit de s'aventurer (narusasu powaaaa). Il repousse la jeune fille mais elle revient et posa sa main sur son torse. GAAAH !

- Sakura lâche moi !

Mais aucune réponse il se retourne vers elle, mais c'est qu'elle est somnambule ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle passe sa main sous son tee-shirt ? Bon il la laisse faire cinq minutes, histoire qu'elle abandonne…

_Et je n'ai connu le plaisir  
Qu'en t'entendant enfin dormir_

Et OUF ! Ca marche elle finit par arrêter sa crise de somnambulisme et se couche de l'autre côté. Enfin il se sentait heureux, parce que la jeune fille lui foutait la paix et dormait vraiment. Ah là pendant quelques instants il aurait put à nouveau croire au paradis.

_Je ne t'aime pas  
C'est plus fort que moi  
J'aimerai crier que je t'aime  
Je crois bien que j'ai un problème_

_Je ne t'aime pas  
C'est plus fort que moi  
Les larmes qui coulent sur tes joues  
C'est pas facile a dire mais ...  
Je m'en fout_

Toute façon il faudra bien que Sakura s'y fasse. Il n'y a qu'une personne que Sasuke aime et ce n'est pas elle. Au matin quand elle se réveille il lui dit :

- Sakura, j'aime Naruto !

- Quoi ?

- Je suis amoureux de Naruto !

- Hein ?

- Naruto est celui que mon cœur a choisi

- Comment ?

Boum ! Il l'assomme. Quand elle revient à elle il lui ré explique :

- I love Naruto.

- Impossible

- Si

- Non

- Si

- Non

- Si !

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOON

Et Boum ! Il l'assomme à nouveau. Quand elle revient à elle, elle se met à chouiner.

- Sasuke dit moi que c'est pas vrai

- C'est vrai

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je l'aime !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas non plus pourquoi je sais pas ! Je l'aime un point c'est tout

- Pourquoi ?

Boum pour la troisième fois elle se retrouve assommé. Il la laisse dans cet état, elle est trop soûlante sinon.

_Tant pis si c'est un peu cruel  
Tant de chansons sont consensuelle_

Bon c'est vrai, c'était pas très gentil. Mais il s'en foutait, il n'était pas gentil. Cette fille le soûlait alors que lui il voulait se faire Naruto. C'était quand même pas difficile à comprendre qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à elle, pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle en fasse tout un plat aussi…

_On ne peut pas passer son temps  
A n'avoir que de bons sentiments_

De toute façon il pouvait pas toujours essayer de faire l'indifférent, un jour où l'autre il fallait être clair. Finalement elle se réveille, mais bien décidé à ne pas laisser Sasuke à Naruto elle lui saute dessus. Baaaaah au secours qu'on lui vienne en aide, le voilà attaqué par cette poupée rose ! C'est sûr si quelqu'un apprend qu'un jour il a osé faire des choses avec elle sa réputation sera à tout jamais terni. Bon il se décide de la tuer, il peut pas non plus sacrifier sa réputation juste pour une histoire dont il ne se souvient pas.

_Je ne t'aime pas  
C'est plus fort que moi_

_J'aimerai crier que je t'aime  
Je crois bien que j'ai un problème  
Je ne t'aime pas  
C'est plus fort que moi  
Les larmes qui coulent sur tes joues  
C'est pas facile à dire mais...  
C'est pas facile à dire mais...  
C'est pas facile à dire_

Il regarde la jeune fille en sang sur le lit. Bof de toute façon aucun regret il ne l'aimait pas. Mais là horreur horrible et malédiction maudite : Sakura se relève.

- Tu ne pourras pas m'échapper Sasuke-kun

Il hurle.

Heureusement une main sur son épaule le réveille.

- Hep, Sasuke, Sasuke, réveille toi.

Le brun ouvre les yeux et regarde Naruto qui lui sourit.

- Bah alors mon cœur, t'as fait un cauchemar ?

Il a dit « mon cœur »… Sasuke se remet les idées en place… Et se souvient de tout. Mais oui ça fait longtemps maintenant qu'il vit avec Naruto… Tout ceci n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar, il n'a jamais eut à vivre ça avec la jeune fille et heureusement sinon…

Il se blottit tout contre Naruto qui lui caresse doucement le dos.

- Alors mon chéri, c'était quoi ton cauchemar ?

- J'avais couché avec Sakura et même morte elle me courrait après.

- Ah oui ! Je comprends que tu es hurlé… Je suis tellement plus mignon qu'elle

- Oui !

- Et sûrement meilleur au lit

- Oui !

Pour prouver leur dire ils s'embrassent et Naruto s'allonge sur Sasuke pour lui faire pleins de choses cochonnes qui ne vous seront pas raconté.

Fin.

Sasuke : voilà tu t'es vengé

L'autatrice : un petit peu, mais ça va mieux.

Sasuke soupirant : rahlalala !

L'autatrice : ah ce que je t'aime, je suis capable de tout te pardonner, même ton indifférence envers Naruto

Sasuke : bah jure de pas lire le chapitre 307 sinon tu vas encore pleurer et c'est moi qui vais m'en prendre pleins la tête alors que j'ai pas choisis ma condition d'esclave

L'autatrice : juré !

Naruto : heureusement que c'était qu'un cauchemars, sinon j'aurais fait quoi moi ? Loiiin de mon Sasuke… Tiens mais je suis seme dans cette histoire YOUPIIII

L'autatrice : oui Mon petit seme préféré

Sasuke : bah c'est bon hein… Grmbl j'ai horreur d'être uke

L'autatrice : fallait bien ça pour te faire pardonner

Sasuke : peut-être, en tout cas c'est mieux quand tu es de bonne humeur comme ça

L'autatrice : merciii mon petit loup !

Sasuke : je disais juste ça parce que quand t'es de bonne humeur t'es moins sadique

L'autatrice : ah ok !

Naruto : arrête tu vas la refoutre de mauvaise humeur…

Sasuke : euuuh mais je t'aime bien quand même

L'autatrice : ihi GOUAHAHAHAHAHA ! J'espère que cette songfic vous as plût, ça faisait pas mal de temps que je prévoyais de la faire mais j'avais toujours trop la flemme.


End file.
